Win, Lose, or Ty EXTENDED
by Butterfly Kitty
Summary: Just my version of what shoulda/coulda/woulda happened in this episode between our beautiful love triangle thingy.


**HEY!**

**So, after dying for like EVER, I finally started writing again! I know I haven't updated "Anger Management" in like years, but eh, I haven't even been watching the show. Then I saw this episode (Win, Lose, or Ty) and was like….. how is Jack reacting to the idea of Frank's new "wife?" What else does Frank want with Kim? So I wrote this.**

Win, Lose, or Ty

Kim and I walked into the Bobby Wasabi Dojo… Although we didn't really know what to call it because it had mixed with the Black Dragons after Rudy so smartly destroyed their dojo. As soon as we walked in a few other students came to us, consisting of Jerry, Milton, and Frank.

"Hey hon, I brought you some flowers!" Frank said to Kim. Kim rolled her eyes, took the flowers from him, and started ripping petals off of each blossom. "Hey, those came from Mommy's garden!"

"Jack, Kai said that he would stop at nothing to beat you! What are you gonna do?" Milton cried. My blood boiled, and not just because of Kai. I could hear Frank cooing to Kim about how beautiful she is. His hand was on her shoulder. He can't touch her she's mine!

"Guys, keep it cool. I'm not going to start any fights, but I will finish them," I said simply, going to my locker.

I stared at Frank in distain. He was being such a creep to Kim, talking to her like a slutty wife and touching her arm, her shoulder, her face… at least she didn't like it. She glared at him every time his fingers came within a few inches of her, and made every attempt to get him to stop treating her like his wife. My fists clenched and unclenched as I watched Frank whisper something in her ear, then walk away towards the bathrooms. Kim came over to me, and quickly started messing with a towel I had put beside me.

"Frank's being so annoying. He just said to me he has a surprise for me in the bathroom, he just needs five minutes to put it together," she said.

"Well don't go back there! What if something bad happens?" I asked.

"Chill, it's Frank, nothing bad will happen," Kim said.

"Want me to come with you?" I asked.

"I don't need you to come save the day, I can take care of myself, Kim snapped. I rolled my eyes as she turned around and walked towards the bathroom. I followed anyway as she stepped inside the bathroom for both boys and girls. I waited there outside the door.

-/-

I stepped inside the bathroom, hearing Frank shout "close your eyes!" from the dark. I sighed and closed them. There was some rustling, and then his beefy hands were on my shoulder, guiding me somewhere. He turned on the lights. "Open them!"

I opened, my eyes adjusting to the light. As I squinted I saw Frank standing in front of me… naked? I turned away.

"Ugh Frank, put on some clothes," I said, squeezing my eyes shut. He came closer and pinned me against the wall.

"I just thought we should make some kids, since you're my gorgeous wife," Frank said.

I should've accepted Jack's help.

My stomach launched into my throat as Frank started pulling at my shirt. "Ugh, Frank stop," I muttered, trying to push my t shirt back down. He pulled it up over my head. "Stop!" I said louder, my voice cracking from fear. His hands reached behind my back, clumsily unhooking my bra. "Frank I'm serious, stop!" I yelled, trying to hold my bra up so it wouldn't fall. He had his mouth attached to my neck when there was a bang. We both turned around and saw the door wide open, Jack standing there glaring at Frank.

"Dude, you're positively sick. Go put some clothes on and leave Kim alone," he said, crossing his arms. I blushed, feeling even more awkward now that Jack is seeing me shirtless. I struggled to hook my bra again while Frank turned back to me.

"Sorry honey," he said. "Jack clearly wants your virginity to himself. Since you've been cheating on me, I'm filing for divorce. See ya!" I shivered, hooking my bra while he covered himself. Jack came over to me.

"Here's your shirt," he said as Frank left. I shakily took it from him, pulling it on and sliding down the wall. Tears threatened to spill but I willed them not to.

-/-

"Kim, are you okay?" I asked. Kim looked away, but I could tell she was scared enough to cry. I sat down next to her. She was blinking back tears. "Kimmy, he's gone now. I'll make sure he doesn't do it again," I reassured her. "And if he does, I'll beat the living shit out of him." Kim smiled a bit, wiping her eyes. "Besides, he divorced you! That's good!"

"Do you really want my virginity?" Kim asked, her voice cracking again.

"No Kimmy, not until we're married and thirty and ready for kids." Kim smiled.

"I love you," she said softly, kissing my cheek. I hugged her close, protecting her from the world.

**Okay, after "Two Dates and a Funeral" I didn't know what chronological order these episodes go in (writers do such a bad job at keeping things going sometimes) so in this I guessed that they were dating. Kay?**


End file.
